Prim, Loose, and Zaszi
by She-Ninja
Summary: Three "ex"-barmaids try to figure out how this whole "adventuring" thing works, while still running from their muddled past.
1. Drabble 1

_While on another vacation, I was doodling in my sketchbook and ended up drawing three personalities. Of course they were three girls, because I'm not so skilled at drawing men. They seemed to have a story, so I started wondering if people in WoW ever quite their day job to hunt down dragons and save maidens and ninja phat l00t._

_So here we are! Another new story- exept, I'm not trying so much on the plot... it's more like a set of Drabbles. _

_Yeah, and I don't own WoW. _

* * *

Zaszi blinked down at the scorpion like creature, stunned beyond words. The armored critter hissed and snapped, its claws clicking harmlessly on her robes. She tugged them out of its grasp, sighing. With the Durotar sun glaring down on her, she almost wished she could wear something else. Yes, the robes proclaimed her class and made her feel important, but they were heavy enough she nearly broke a sweat just walking out of town.

Not to be forgotten, the scorpid screeched and clamped harder onto the ends of her clothes. Getting over her surprise, the troll reached down and plucked the small creature up by the tail.

"Seriously?" she sighed again.

A noise startled the shaman. Turning, with the beast still in hand, she caught sight of Neldi racing across the desert, her axe strapped to her back. Auka strode to Zaszi's side, snorting air from her snout.

"I'm not one to complain," the Tauren started, her soft voice dry, "but these tasks seem a little menial."

"I know what ya mean," Zaszi agreed, and held out the scorpid, "Fearsome beast my ass."

"And killing 'boars'?" the druid added, jerking her head to indicate the timid pigs that clustered together in fear at the sight of the adventurers, "They look like young babes, not man eating rabid beasts."

The two shrugged. "I wonder if Neldi is havin any more luck with her task."

Auka raised an eyebrow, "What was she to do again?"

"Uhm, guys?"

They turned to see a stunned Neldi, covered in cactus needles, but clutching a bundle of the precious fruit.

"Can I get a hand here?"

Zaszi would have burst into laughter, but Auka sighed with resignation and proceeded to heal their friend. "Can you not go one day without injuring yourself?"

"A warrior must be tough!" Neldi retorted, throwing out her chest and making a nearby orc trip over his feet, "I need to get used to being injured! I'm the main melee attacker between us, meaning I will be hit the most!"

"Yeah," a passing troll whistled, "I'd hit that."

Neldi grinned, but Auka turned to glare at the male, "That's entirely unnecessary. You should- oh Neldi!"

The orc had swayed on over to the troll, winking largely. "What's your name, cutie?"

When the troll, caught between the virtuous Tauren and lusty Orc, seemed confused, Zaszi laughed outright and grabbed her friends. "Enough torturin of the locals. Let's head for Sen'jin and see if they can't find somethin a little more challengin for us to do."

"But," Neldi pouted, thrusting her lower lip out as far as her tusks would allow, "I'd do him, even if he was a group quest."

"Neldi," Auka said, her shoulders drooping, "you are a hopeless cause."


	2. Drabble 2

_Still not owning WoW_

* * *

As it turned out, Sen'jin _didn't _have anything challenging for the group. "Yah," one of the locals told them, "just a few days ago some orcs came through and took care of tings. We got nuthin."

Discouraged, Zaszi was ready to head back to Orgrimmar, "Maybe we're just meant to be barmaids," she ventured as they rested by the ocean.

"No way!" Neldi sat up straight, giving her friend a wide eyed look, "I like men and all, but a girl can only take so much!"

Auka looked disgusted with herself, "As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Neldi. I won't return to the tavern. I mean," she drew a few symbols in the sand, "We haven't really been challenged yet to even see how good we are."

"'Sides," Neldi added, "I'm pretty good with this thing, for all its the first weapon I ever tried to swing. Well," she corrected herself with a smirk, "I _am _a fair hand with a sword-"

"Oh stop Neldi," Auka grimaced, "Aside from that little sexual innuendo, you may have a point. I've always felt in tune to the Earthmother- I just thought every Tauren was like that till we started this. And Neldi can hold her own against trainees. And you-"

"You made that pumpkin explode on Hallows End, didn't you?" Neldi interrupted, nudging Zaszi, "And you can call lightening already, and heal me a bit, and you made that totem that stopped the demon thingies."

"That's all just basics though," Zaszi pressed, "Plenty of people can do these things- maybe we aren't good enough to really adventure."

The three were silent, listening to the waves of the ocean. In the distance, they heard a seagull cry, and the chanting of the Darkspear trolls. Night was falling- the stars began to flicker back into existence, and the sky was darkening at an ever increasing rate.

"I don't want to go back," Neldi finally said, "but I don't think that Auka and I can do this without you Zaszi."

"Have some faith," the Tauren smiled, "The least we can do is give it another few days."

The troll sighed, "Alright. If that's what you two want to do, then I guess we can keep trying."


	3. Drabble 3

_Me no owney the WoW-ness._

* * *

Auka and Neldi paused in their discussion of weapons, realizing Zaszi wasn't walking with the two anymore. Looking around, they found no sight of their troll friend.

"Aw hell," Neldi cursed, placing her hands on her hips and glaring around, "Where did we lose her? We passed the bank a while ago- d'you think she forgot something?"

Auka shrugged, peering around for her fiery red hair that usually stood out in a crowd. "I don't know," she finally admitted, "Maybe she went to get some supplies."

"Oh hold on," Neldi grabbed her friends arm, towing her to the auction house, "I think I see her."

Zaszi let her mouth gape as she stared. Never had she seen anything so finely made! A well worked, soft leather vest that laced up the middle, it's earthy tone would compliment her skin perfectly! Her eyes flicked to the matching skirt that was like a short sheath of leather that didn't hardly come to her knees, and was inscribed with strange shamanistic symbols.

"You like it?" the auctioneer asked kindly, smiling.

"I love it..." Zaszi breathed.

He named the price of the set, and had the troll digging in her coin purse when Auka and Neldi marched in.

Auka's brows shot up at the revealing clothing, and though Neldi found that yes, they would look amazing on her friend, she grabbed the troll's arm.

"We've gotta save up, Zaszi,"

Auka was still shell shocked when they continued through Orgrimmar, trying to not imagine her friend so dressed and failing miserably.

"But it was so nice..." Zaszi went on, "It would feel so much better than these raggedy old things..."

"We need mounts though," Neldi countered, "Remember? We're gonna look so badass and hot riding around..."

"I'll be riding a raptor," the troll deadpanned.

"And me a kodo," Auka added.

Neldi stopped at the riding pens, her eyes turning to saucer's as she spotted the wolves.

"Here we go..." Auka grumbled, rolling her eyes.


	4. Drabble 4 p1

_I have yet to come into ownership of WoW._

* * *

"This has to be one of our worst ideas yet," Zaszi muttered, tugging her outfit.

"It's a fantastic idea, what're you talking about?"

Auka watched the two solemnly, motionless in her own garb. "Why did I listen to you Neldi," she said, "Why do I ever listen to you?"

"Because, I'm a _warrior_," Neldi retorted, throwing her chest out and making an Undead trip over is robes. "I can come up with any battle plan!"

"I'd lay siege to you, sweet cheeks."

Neldi immediately left her friends and strode to the male tauren, swaying her hips to Auka's embarrassment.

Zaszi grunted as she straightened her dress. "This is silly," she told the sensible druid, "We left this behind to go adventuring didn't we?"

Auka said nothing, trying not to meet the male Tauren's eyes.

Sighing, Zaszi eyed the decorations that were hung precariously on random buildings of Thunder Bluff. The hearts seemed to mock her and her friends, daring them to go against its festivities.

The shaman wasn't about to lie. She looked very good in the dress, the heart cut-out on the front accenting everything. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was that they were attempting to persuade several rich Blood Elf ambassador's into parting with their gold. Zaszi eyed the men nervously.

Returning from her new friend, who waved to Auka and caused the woman to blush, Neldi punched Zaszi's shoulder lightly. "It'll be fine," she assured her, "We'll blend right in- in Auka doesn't die of embarrassment of course."

"I can hold my own," the druid scoffed, though there was still a rosy tinge to her cheeks, "I think my best bet is that priestly looking one. He seems young and timid."

"An easy catch," Neldi purred, nudging her friend.

"I'll take the tall one, with brown hair," Zaszi announced. He had caught her eye, and for reasons unknown to her she felt drawn by his presence. She crossed her fingers and hoped it was not some trick.

"I guess I can cover everything else," Neldi giggled, "So many men, so many coin-purses..."

A passing troll, similarly dressed, whispered, "Keep you're eye on da rogue though," indicating the seemingly brooding elf, far more slender than the rest, "He seems to tink we're up ta someting."

"Wouldn't he be right?" Neldi replied, and winked like a vixen at said elf.

"We're just lucky there aren't many of their kind here," Zaszi sighed, catching sight of a female Blood Elf that was lingering by the pond, "We wouldn't stand a chance."

With a few last twitches of cloth and spritzes of perfume, they set off on their mission. Zaszi headed straight for her target, snatching a glass of well aged wine on her way. Auka meandered towards hers, not needing to pretend at her own shyness.

And Neldi stopped holding in her wily manners, catching the attention of the more inebriated elves by slipping her dress over one shoulder.

"Hi there," Zaszi started, approaching her target, "Can I offer you a glass of wine?"

The elf appraised her carefully, his eyes roving her form without shame. She didn't think he was much of a womanizer though- he carried an air of command and something else. Coupled with the fact that he seemed more mature than his companions, she took him to be their leader, spoken or not.

"You may," he finally replied, taking the glass carefully from her hand, "And I would accept it."

She let silence hang in the air as she looked him over, taking in details she had missed before. He was younger than she assumed, his face clear of age lines. His gear seemed to be well crafted and well used, though his tabard appeared to be out only for the holiday.

He was very attractive, and tall for an elf. Zaszi, for once, was glad she had ended up short for her race. She was about the same height as him.

"This place is beautiful in the spring," he commented suddenly. Zaszi, who had been too busy oggling him to think of conversation material, swallowed hard and gazed around.

"I have to agree. Mulgore is very peaceful these days."

His smile made warmth bloom in her stomach, as if she had just downed some goblin liquor.

"My name is Daegon Aze Lightbearer," he said formally, holding out his hand. She let hers fall into his grasp, and was surprised when he bowed over it. "You may call me Daegon."

Trying not to blush (she was no abashed maiden!), she replied simply, "My name is Zaszi of the Darkspear,"

When the corner of his mouth quirked, she hid a smile and curtsied slightly, "Everyone calls me Zaszi."

"Zaszi," he smiled in return, as if he liked the sound of it.


End file.
